Mutual Resolve
by Shiath
Summary: Something terrible happens leaving Sango with fiery hate. Sesshoumaru holds a similar detestment. How will they cope? will they learn to help one anothe or be swallowed by their hatred?
1. Prologue

Hello loves! XD It is I, Shiath! ...Not that anyone knows me!

Anyway! This fic, titled 'Mutual Resolve' is actually based on Sango, Sesshoumaru and their desire to kill Naraku. Unfortunately for all you odd couple lovers, they probably won't have romantic relations. Sorry however they will interact! Hoping that I don't become lazy and actually finish XD

* * *

**Mutual Resolve**  
_Prologue

* * *

_

"Houshi-sama..."

"Hai Sango-chan?"

The taijiya paused a moment to reach behind her and grab the hand which caressed her rear. With a violent look, she tossed it aside and gave the lecherous monk a nice hard slap across the cheek. "Stop groping me! Baka Houshi!"

"Atatata!" Miroku exclaimed as his head reeled to the side. He rubbed his cheek in a dignified manner while smirking in a shamed manner. "Alas my dear Sango, I can't help it! My family is possessed with this lecherous curse!" He lifted his head, only to see that she had already re-established herself on the other side of the fire.

"Nice try." Sango replied dully as she placed him on ignore. She had been growing increasingly annoyed at the constant perverted attention she had been receiving from Miroku, especially the sudden gropes. It infuriated her to the point where she was becoming rather short with him. Blatantly ignoring him was the kindest thing she could think of to do.

Unfortunately it often made him try harder.

He approached her again, smiling widely as he often did. "Sango-chan, I mean no harm! It's only a show of my affection."

A deathly glare was shot his way, nearly making him cower. "One you show to every young woman you see."

"Demo…" He tried as a bead of nervous sweat rolled down his cheek. "It means so much more towards you!"

The taijiya enforced her stare a moment before giving a sigh and turning away from him once again.

"Miroku knock it off!" Inu Yasha's voice rang suddenly in-between mouthfuls of precious ramen. "She obviously slurp! doesn't want slurp! you around! smack slurp munch! Bouzo!" The hanyou's loud eating stopped as he felt ears piercing him. He turned his head to the side only to find Kagome staring at him murderously. "…oh sh-"

"OSUWARI!"

Ramen mingled with the cloud of dust as Inu Yasha created an indent in the cold ground. He twitched slightly and muttered curses, earning him another loud sit command.

Now sharing the remainder of the meal with Kirara, Shippou rolled his eyes. "If that's what growing up is like, I'm gonna stay a kid."

The neko youkai mewed gently in agreement.

Silence filled the autumn air as the small group finished their meal and sat around the fire. Despite the earlier antics, it was a comfortable and peaceful silence shared between comrades that had become closer than kin.

Shippou yawned, suddenly breaking the calm held in the chilled winds. "I'm beat!"

"I think you're right Shippou." Kagome said with a giggle. "It's getting late and everyone's had a hard day. We should all turn in, right Inu Yasha?"

He gave an infamous 'keh' as he crossed his arms and stuck up his nose with a devil-may-care attitude. "Whatever."

No one argued. They all set up the sleeping bags Kagome had long ago brought from her time around the fire and settled in. As always, Inu Yasha settled sitting near Kagome who had Shippou tucked away with her as though she were protecting a little brother. Miroku was near the fire and Sango slightly separated from everyone with Kirara nestled against her side.

There were no sounds other than the slight song of the wind and the sudden cracks of a dying fire. Eventually Shippou's hushed snores quietly carried, though bothered no one as the night progressed. Everything seemed peaceful and pure…until it was much too late…

---

A scream echoed vibrantly though Sango's dreams, tearing the taijiya from slumber into an alert awakeness. She jumped immediately to her feet and looked about with a large amount of worry. Horror struck her as she observed the unexpected scene.

Naraku had appeared while they slept, and immediately attacked. Already Inu Yasha struggled to move, lying in a pool of blood as he screamed at Kagome to run. The stubborn girl didn't obey, but rather tried to fire and arrow only to be swatted away like a pest.

"Kagome! Inu Yasha!" The taijiya shouted as she grabbed Hiraikotsu and charged into the fray. With a mighty swipe, she severed one of the demon's massive tentacles, earning herself some attention.

"Insolent fly." Naraku chuckled as he swiped at Sango, forcing her to duck and dodge with all the speed she could muster. Every slash was immediately followed by another, leaving her no time to retaliate. "You can't run forever!" His words boomed maliciously about as he smashed down upon Hiraikotsu, ultimately striking the taijiya violently to the ground.

She bounced violently, stunning her conscious before hitting the ground once again. Painfully, she struggled to get up yet as the world spun and her body throbbed, she found such a feat fairly difficult. She heard someone call her name before being struck again.

Blood…the horrific and disgusting taste of the coppery substance filled the taijiya's mouth and nostrils, leaving her to coil slightly and gag while upon the ground. Her ears rung and her eyes wouldn't focus. So dazed and confused she didn't realize the tentacle shooting towards her.

"SANGO!" A clash rang through the air accompanied by the erratic jingle of rings. While trying to shake her head free of the daze, the taijiya looked up to discover Miroku trying valiantly to fend off attack. Effort was etched upon his face as the force placed by Naraku began to slide the monk's feet back through the soil. "nnngh!"

Though her body protested, Sango managed to stand and set her arms around the monk, grasping his Shakoujo on either side of his hands. She leaned all her strength against it, halting the slide that had begun. "Hang on Houshi-sama!"

He had no time to respond. As strong as they were together, they could not counter the attack which came from the side. It struck them with such force they went flying through the air. Sango felt nothing but utter dread as she watched Miroku be plucked from the air by Naraku.

"HOUSHI-SAMA!" She screamed before connecting violently with a tree. Her eyes widened then narrowed in agony as she fell quickly to land in the unkind underbrush. The sounds of battle faded away as did the world around her. Blackness was all she could see.

* * *

There you have the prologue. 

Read and Review! It will be muchly appreciated!


	2. Distress

Bleeeh blah. It's taken me forever to figure out how to start this x.X But here it is!

And to all you reviewers… Thank you loves! You brightened my week!...and it was a week in need of the brightening I assure you o.O Never the less! Thank you once again!

* * *

**Mutual Resolve**  
Distress

* * *

Everything was cold. A dank, throbbing filled Sango's body as she very slowly tried to move. Agony engulfed her side without mercy allowing her to cry out inaudibly as she moved her hands to feel what could cause such terrible pain. 

Blood. Sticky, gooing blood. It forced her to open her eyes and look down to her side where she found a large gash spanning from lower hip to just below her left breast. "Nani-o…?" She touched her head while holding her side in a confused manner. "Naraku…"

Everything suddenly came back to her like a horrid flash of a nightmare. Naraku's attack, Kagome and Inu Yasha bleeding and Miroku protecting her…Everything. Her eyes opened wide as she tried to get free of the brush. "Inu Yasha?"

Half way to her feet she fell back to hands and knees, coughing up the blood that had collected in her mouth and throat. The taijiya felt weak and sickly yet began to crawl along by sheer will and fear. "Kagome-chan!"

With a final effort, Sango pushed out of the underbrush and landed heavily upon her front. She grimaced heavily, yet felt slight hope grip her wounded body as she felt the corner of a sleeping bag underhand. Very carefully she opened her eyes to rejoice.

Rejoice wasn't the word…

Everywhere there was blood. The fire pit, the sleeping bags and even Kagome's bicycle were all mangled and strewn with the dark crimson of drying blood.

"...Shippou?" She whispered as he mind flashed between this scene and the memory of her fellow demon hunters after being slain by Kohaku. The only difference now was…there were no bodies left for her to see.

She tried to get and run forward to search, yet hardly got very far before falling once more to the ground. The taijiya nearly screamed as her shoulder connected with something hard and her side nicked something sticking from the ground. Quickly she turned her head.

"Tesseiga…?" Sango uttered as she looked up in horror at the sword which loomed beside her. At seeing this she was afraid to look the other way…yet she did very reluctantly. There she discovered the Shakujou.

Tears began in her eyes slowly, never reaching the point of over flow. She touched the blood soaked staff as if it were unholy…then clasped it as though it were gold. "Houshi-sama…" Quietly the Taijiya bowed her head over the weapon and clenched her eyes tightly shut. "Iie…"

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sango screamed until her lungs could take no more. Her throat was hoarse and her eyes glazed as she stared mindlessly ahead in a distraught stupor. All of her friends were dead…just as all her family was. There was no saving grace, there was no Kirara or Kagome or perverted monk to break her sorrow…Naraku had killed them all…

Naraku…

The Taijiya's eyes hardened immediately. "Naraku caused all this." She whispered with a fury growing within her chest. She allowed her terrible sadness to boil into insuppressible anger as she grasped both Tesseiga and the Shakujou. "He caused Kohaku to kill Otousan and the others…and now he's killed all of you…I'll make him pay!"

Her voice was loud and coarse from the earlier screams as she forced his injured body up. With her wakizashi, she severed her Yukata, leaving her standing in the slayer uniform she had been wearing beneath. As anger-fueled adrenaline began to pump through her veins, she was able to forget her injuries and lift not only Hiraikotsu onto her back, but Tesseiga and Miroku's weapon as well. Her eyes narrowed into dismal slits filled with only vibrant, vengeful intentions.

"I won't let these wounds stop me! I'll kill you Naraku!" She exclaimed dangerously as she began to walk away from the brutal scene with nothing but hate to seal away her sorrow.

* * *

Well umm…chapter 2? Yes, I know, very short, and for that you may shoot me loves XD But I hope Chaoter three will be up sooner than two XD

Read and Review! XD


End file.
